Uku
Uku is The Watchman's ambassador to the outside world. He is one of the many monks living in the Galaderon Glades. Whereas the other monks in the Temple of The Watchman have taken a vow of silence, Uku acts as a guide for visitors who visit the temple to seek knowledge from The Watchman. Though never clothed, Uku bears a tattoo of an eye on his forehead, demonstrating devotion to his god. Uku is a prankster but restricts access to the powerful Watchman to only those he deems to have good intentions. He is the leader of a group known as The Monks of The Unseen Eye. Role in the Story The Road to Galaderon When the player characters, along with the gnome wizard Tonathan Tinkle, enter the temple of The Watchman, they find Uku in the main hall, meditating in the nude. After Moonshine strips down and joins him in meditation, Uku offers her a vomit-inducing berry. Though Moonshine knows that this is just a prank, she accepts the gift devoutly and quickly vomits upon herself and a holy altar. Uku proceeds to throw Tonathon up and down, causing him to begin to throw up as well. After eating a s'more and chatting with the player characters, notably refusing Beverly Toegold's offer of a towel with which to clothe himself, Uku tells the creation myth of The Realm of Bahumia, describing the destruction by the gods of the previous mortal world and The Watchman's choice to stay in and observe the new world. Finally, Uku leads the group through four deadly trials. Upon finishing these tests, Uku grants the heroes access to the top of the watchtower, where they may ask their questions to the god. When the Band of Boobs descends from the tower, Uku tells Tonathan that he's welcome to continue his research in the monastery. On the Road Again Uku appears again alongside Tonathan Tinkle after The Band of Boobs drop Apple Scrumper off at The Field. He informs them that The Chosen have invaded The Galaderon Glades, and they seek to capture The Watchman so that Thiala can use him for his knowledge of the Material Plane. He suggests they kill The Watchman, and The Boobs understand why. Revealing Crick Water, he notes that he knows MeeMaw, and they travel to The Elemental Chaos where they'll have enough time to recharge his Teleport spell which they'll need to travel to the glades. At the tower, Uku distracts The Watchman, and fights him one on one from the front. As The Boobs and Tonathan win the fight at the back, he wins the fight in the front, and deals the finishing blow with the power-infused javelin. After the others escape the crumbling tower, Uku decides to go down with the tower, transferring his third eye to Tonathan, entrusting the gnome with defending the knowledge of the realm. Quotes * "We're all nude in the eyes of The Watchman." * "I watch The Watchman." Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Goliaths